Guardian Angel
by Beak
Summary: Not everyone has a Guardian Angel but 5 year old Harry Potter does. ANOTHER STORY ADDED.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I only own Jane but and Tim's Treats, nothing else Authors note – I might actually do the one off story on the Guardian Angels but I will not turn it into a novel length fic as I seem to have a problem updating the stories I have already started. Please enjoy this one-shot fic and review.  
  
Guardian Angel  
  
Jane loved being a Guardia n Angel. She got to be anyone she wanted, be they tall, dark or mysterious strangers who always seemed to know who you were and where you were even if you knew nothing about them. She knew all the secrets of all the races; the wizards, witches, eleves, dwarves, goblins, songspinners, gnomes, man, shapeshifters, the fairies. She knew the secrets of travelling between time, worlds and different realities. She could be anything she dreamed of and was everything she had wished when she had lived a mortal life. Jane had long forgotten the small, shy, forgotten girl she had once been.  
  
It was a mild summer's day in mid-July when Petunia Dursley had taken her young son and nephew shopping in town. The streets were cramped with people fighting their way through the crowd toward their favoured destination. The sun beat down on the dry streets. With no clouds to offer any sufficient cover the woman, in her mid-twenties, did not look out of place sitting in the shade of a big umbrella outside of a small café sipping, on a glass of water. Watching as the crowd rushed past her.  
  
In truth she was barely noticed, wearing a fitted black blouse with a long flowing skirt that just reached her ankles, which the tops of her black ankle boots. Dark sunglasses covered her dark eyes fixed in place by her thick, dark brown hair which fell in long, curly waves past her shoulders. Around her neck she wore a simple silver cross.  
  
Jane sat outside the café and watched as Petunia Dursley pulled a chubby five year old boy into the sweet shop across the road after harshly telling the dark hired boy to stay outside and not to speak to anyone. Tears of frustration and hurt threatened to appear from his glistening green eyes. Jane had seen this look before and had long since tried to ignore it, knowing she could do nothing. The boy always wore this expression when we wondered what he had done wrong to not deserve the same love and attention as his cousin, Dudley Dursley.  
  
For four years Jane had been assigned as Harry Potters Guardian Angel. Ever since his parents had died Jane was the one to watch over him, to make sure that he came to no harm. She had been a Guardia Angel for a long time but she had never had a charge as young as Harry.  
  
As soon as the door of 'Tim's Treats,' closed behind Mrs Dursley's back, Jane began to count mentally in the back of her head. One minute until sixteen year old Simon West walked out of the shop. One minute and ten seconds until the boy, not seeing Harry, accidentally forced the small child into the crowd. Two minutes later Harry was completely and utterly lost.  
  
In reality Harry had only moved a few yards away from the outside of the shop but to a small toddler, lost in a pressing crowd of towering men and women, it must have seemed like an absolute nightmare. Harry was pushed further and further up the street. Adults and teenager walked up and down the street paying no head to the small child their legs brought with them.  
  
Three...Two...One.  
  
Standing up, Jane placed the water glass on the white, latticed table along with a pound tip. Her face became covered in warm sunlight as she walked away from the cover of the umbrellas. She walked slowly and easily against the flood of people hastily travelling up the other end of the cobbled street.  
  
Seeing her charge less than a metre in front of her, Jane lifted her left hand up towards her glasses, as though adjusting them from the glare of the sun, leaving her left hand to swing carelessly just a little apart from her body. Making it easy to grab a little boys left hand and carry on walking.  
  
Jane felt Harry jump in surprise as her hand gently encased his. He was too surprised and scared to offer any resistance and so he just carried on walking against the crowd, his hand in hers. To anyone with time to glance it looked like a young mother guiding her son through the crowd.  
  
They were almost at the sweet shop, thirty more seconds until Petunia and Dudley exited 'Tim's Treats.'  
  
Jane bowed her head as she led Harry to the place in front of the shop window where he had previously stood. She kept her head bowed as she walked past the shop window and gracefully, let go of Harry's hand. She lifted her head back up as an oblivious mother and son walked out of the shop door, smiling as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
The End 


	2. Of Cars and the Rain

Disclaimer – I only own Jane but and Tim's Treats, nothing else  
  
Authors note – This is my second guardian Angel fic. It does not matter if you have not read the first one 'Guardian Angel' though that may explain a little more about where angels come from. I am writing another one but this time Harry will be at Hogwarts in his first year and you will learn a lot more about Jane's past and the reason why she is not in the Fates good books. I'm not sure if I will finish it but if you want me to, just tell me and I will. Only one has to ask I shall write. Enjoy. Beak  
  
Guardian Angel – Of Cars and the Rain  
  
The rain poured down on the little grey street. Water ran down the grey roads and paths, along the curb and into the iron drains. It had been raining for the last four days and the resident of Little Winging Surrey wondered if it would ever stop.  
  
The rain continued to pour down in steady sheets from the dark, grey clouds as the figure of the young woman just appeared under the bus stop. Over her black blouse and her long flowing skirt she wore a long black coat that ended along with her boots, at the top of her ankles. A simple silver cross hung around her neck. The only thing that made the woman stand out were the sunglasses perched on top of her dark curls and the fact that she was completely dry.  
  
Jane had never been particularly fond of water - well not for the last one hundred years. She had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that in 1885 she jumped off a cliff, fell into the strong forces of the pulling ocean and was bashed brutally against sharp rocks before she finally drowned. The splattering of the rain on the plastic shields of the bus shelter only severed as a painful reminder.  
  
It was a very wet and rainy afternoon at the beginning of autumn yet Jane seemed the least bit affected. Her pale skin showed no sign of the cold , her lips stayed red instead of turning that expected shade of blue. Her fingers and hand slay listlessly at her side, uncovered. If truth be told the presence of the sunglasses on the top of her head suggested that she had no idea that the summer and the sun had ended a few weeks before.  
  
Jane had only been standing at the bus stop for a little while before the sound of steady rain was broken by the slow, tired plodding of young feet. A few seconds later she watched as a small, wet figure appeared around the corner on the other side of the street.  
  
The boy was heavy with his clothing soaked in rain water. His thin jacket may have one been water proof but it was now clear that the only thing the piece of old fabric offered was warmth and by the looks of things not a lot of that. Rain dripped off the bottom of his small backpack, splashing in puddles on the pavement. Thick drops of rain landed on his head spreading through his jet black hair, causing the usually disordered strands to form thick clumps which hung of his forehead, covering his eyes so he was forced to look down. Every now and then he would try and brush his wet hair out of his line of vision but to no avail.  
  
Jane felt a flash of annoyance at all the trouble Harry's hair was about to cause in the coming minutes.  
  
Looking out into the rain with a sigh, Jane forced herself out of the dry and into the wet shower. She gasped as the cold rain hit her head and quickly started to course down her pale cheeks. With the rain came the memories, painful memories she had long since buried.  
  
Walking in a steady pace across the road – the point at which Harry would soon cross – she held her head up and ignored the rain as it made her hair so much heavier, plastering thick curls to her head. She had just started to cross the road when the car turned came into view from around the corner.  
  
Jane sped up as she watched the red car clear the corner and saw Harry step out onto the road without looking, completely oblivious. If she did not hurry, in a few seconds she would fail and the wizarding world would no longer have a saviour.  
  
The black of Jane's outfit suddenly lit up as the cars headlights cut through the dull street and the colourless rain. Jane was two metres away from the car and she had nearly past it. Harry had just stepped in front of the first headlight. As she kept on walking Jane threw out her right arm, placed it on the small boys shoulder and forced him to step back.  
  
"BEEP" The car sped by with a warning, straight over the spot where Harry and Jane had just been standing.  
  
Jane was too terrified to move. She had felt how close the car had been as it brushed her black coat when it passed. She was still standing on the edge of the road, still holding onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
The boy just stood there looking up at her with shocked green eyes. Staring into the eyes of the dark stranger who had just saved his life. Black eyes connected with green and, without a word, Harry nodded his head in nervous thanks and carried on walking across the street.  
  
Jane's hand fell to her side as he moved away but she did not move. She just stood staring into space, the rain making her clothes blacker than they already were, her skin pale with cold, her hair hanging in heavy wet curls around her cheeks.  
  
Turning around she watched Harry walk around the corner before wiping a hand against her wet eyes – nothing to do with the rain – and disappeared. 


End file.
